So much for Grand theft auto
by TVDgirl4
Summary: 4 words: Damon's tutu is back.


_**I'm sorry but I enjoyed writing this last one too much to not write another :)**_

_**to those of you who will understand this: I hate being bored as much as you guys... but I'm glad your ok. thank you :)**_

* * *

'I'll be fine, me and Damon will stay in, and like you can here, we're gonna have a brothers bonding night with grand theft auto.' Stefan looked at Elena reassuringly.

' hmmm...ok then, bye Stefan, I love you.' Elena gave Stefan a quick peck on the lips as she headed out to meet her friends for a girls night.

'You too!' He called as he shut the door behind her.

'Well, I hope that's I lie.' Damon's jealous comment came from the middle of the stairs.

'Awww, don't tell me your jealous Damie! You know I have to keep appearances up.' Stefan shrugged and offered a shy grin to his secret boyfriend, and brother.

'Damie? really? Damie?' Damon looked slightly annoyed at the nickname.

Stefan shot up to Damon with his vampire speed.

'Oh, you don't like it?' He asked, leaning in close to Damon's ear teasingly.

Damon's knees buckled forward slightly as he caught himself leaning into Stefan, gazing at his face hungrily.

'No, it sounds...good when you say it.'

'Hmm...well, I think it as good as you in that neon pink tutu your wore the other day?

Stefan was of course referring to when this had started, on Dance class day.

'I still have it...' Damon looked at Stefan with a sly grin on his face.

'Well then go get it, and lets see if we can fit both of us in there.' Stefan suggested, leaning around Damon and pinching his butt ever so slightly, just enough to make Damon flinch in surprise and happiness.

'Just close your eyes and count to ten.' Damon said back in a singsong voice, rushing up stairs to grab the tutu.

'I'm counting..' Stefan said in a dangerously husky voice.

'I'll be right there...' Damon's voice travelled down to Stefan from upstairs.

'You need me to help?' Stefan asked cheekily.

'Well maybe...come up here and see if you fit in it too.'

'I'm on my way.' Stefan started up the stairs as he felt himself stir in his trousers.

'I hope your not cheating...' Damon's voice trailed off as he heard Stefan approach.

'And how could I possibly cheat?' Asked Stefan innocently as he lent with his arms folded on the frame of Damon's bedroom door.

'You know how.' Damon answered as he turned to face Stefan.

Damon was standing in front of Stefan in nothing but his tutu and a pair of navy blue calvin klein boxers, it was a clear to Damon as it was to Stefan that they were both starting to anticipate their encounters alone, this was foretold by the fact that they were both straining against the thin material of the matching pairs of underwear, they had mistakingly brought the other a few Christmases ago.

'Now... ' Damon said, approaching Stefan, 'You do not need to be wearing that Armani shirt, as dashing as the grey and blue V-neck t-shirt is on you, I brought that didn't I ? wow I have such good taste...' Damon trailed off as he got distracted tugging Stefan's shirt off to reveal his toned abbs. Damon trailed his hand lightly over them, his possessive nature starting to come out to play, but Stefan wasn't having any of it.

'Now why, would I allow you all the fun?' He asked, stepping slightly away from Damon. Damon pouted sadly before moving to close the gap between them again.

Stefan grinned at that, before suddenly sprinted forward vampire style, he pushed Damon back with him as they landed on Damon's red bed sheets, with matching black pillow cases of course.

'Hmm Stefie your trying so hard...but I think your a little...over dressed for the occasion.' Damon smirked suggestively.

Damon pulled Stefan's loose trackies down and threw them on to the floor were his navy blue skinny jeans had been thrown.

'Damie, Damie, Damie, I think your worse than me, now how does one, get out of this?' Stefan asked, whipped off Damon's boxer to reveal his throbbing manhood underneath the neon pink tutu.

'With...ah with...y...your teeth.' Damon groaned and squirmed, trapped in place by Stefan holding his arms above his head tightly.

'Correct...' Stefan whispered, before leaning his face down to the hemline of the tutu, enjoying the immense power he was feeling over Damon right now.

Damon's eyes never left his, as he tugged, his teeth scraping at Damon's hipline.

'Enough stop, teasing me.' Damon got out in short breaths before pulling out of Stefan's hold.

He moved with vampiric speed to crush is mouth on top of his brothers.

He slammed Stefan into his dressed, just as Stefan pushed to move back to the bed, never taking their mouths from each others, their tongues fighting to be alpha to the other. Stefan's hand roamed straight to Damon's butt as Stefan finally got control.

'Why,' Stefan said between kissed, 'did you have to have such a great arse? I mean its so..' Stefan trailed off looking for the right word as Damon instantly took control back.

'No, more talking. Enjoy the moment.' Damon said, before continuing on with his tongues slaughter, slowing using his hands to stroke Stefan's hardening length.

With that they stopped and focused purely on pleasuring the other, letting the world of supernatural, human's, the meant to be night of grand audio theft and fake girlfriends seep away from their minds.


End file.
